Sol et Luna
by Elina Crox
Summary: CH 1 UP! Bittersweet melody lingers in the still of the night as a young hunter hunts for prey one full moon. Enthralled, he goes to search for the source of this voice but he has to get through a few obstacles first. ET/SS/CY. R&R Please!
1. PROLOGUE: A Beginning

**DISCLAIMER:** Card Captor Sakura is a project of CLAMP, a group of amazing female artists in Japan. I really admire and thank them for letting people enjoy Japanese animation with their diverse genres.

Also, this idea came to my mind on the spot. I have just finished watching all the series of CCS and my hands are itching to type a fanfic with my increased knowledge of the series plus some weird idea which is still lingering vividly in my mind as a visual scene. So, whatever is written here is still raw and fresh from my mind. Of course, I will take time to edit it and develop my concept into a solid plot. So please do watch out for upcoming updates of this fic.

* * *

**Sol et Luna**  
_A multi-chapter fan fiction project_  
By Elina Crox

* * *

**PROLOGUE  
**_A Beginning_

_... ... ... ... ...  
_

She was but a myth, folklore to the townspeople. People spoke of her as though they knew who she really was. Each person had a different story or version but none of which held true to what was really happening in the forbidden forest. Nobody ever dared cross the border from safety to danger. They were too afraid of the being that haunted each full moon with a mysteriously calm, serene yet melancholy hymn believed to have brought hunters to their graves or to a labyrinth no one could ever get out.

She had never been seen but often heard. No one knew what she really was. Others believed she was the ghost of a young lady who got lost and never returned on a desperate search for her lover whom she was not meant to be. But still, she remained a mystery to those who had been blinded by fear.

That night she sat on a rock beside her favorite pond looking down at her own reflection and her own sadness. She had been all alone for centuries waiting, waiting for her own love to come, yet it remained hidden beyond her soul. Her dark ebony tresses brushed against the surface of the water when she leaned over in an impulse to check if what she saw was real.

Her eyes grew wide in surprise when she confirmed it was a ripple on the usually still water of the pond. It was a sign. A sign she had long been waiting for. She stood up from the rock and ran as fast as she could to the darkest part of the forest.

A young lad with glasses looked up the moonlit sky then closed his eyes to listen to the faint bittersweet melody carried by the gentle wind that brushed past him.

"Luna."

And he disappeared into the night.

This was the beginning of a new chapter of the myth.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 1 will be up soon, I promise~ =D


	2. CHAPTER I: Company

**DISCLAIMER:** Card Captor Sakura is a masterpiece of CLAMP.

**A/N: **Enjoy reading the first chapter! I would definitely appreciate comments or a good review. Any feedback will do so I can know if my stories are read or not. Thanks! ;D

* * *

**Sol et Luna**_  
A multi-chapter fan fiction project_  
By Elina Crox

* * *

**CHAPTER I**_  
Company_

_... ... ... ... ...  
_

The young hunter awoke upon a rooster's crow in the nearby town before dawn. Still lying on a sturdy branch of a tree he put on his glasses from his pocket, got up and looked around his surroundings. "It's still too early for hunting." He climbed down and headed out to the town.

The scent of freshly-baked bread led him to a small bakery east of the town square. He was reminded of the hunger that he felt while traveling yesterday afternoon. He took the liberty of grabbing French bread from a basket on top of the glass display case. With a small smile to the lady behind the counter, he paid a few coins for his breakfast. The lady replied a courteous thank you before he left.

He watched the lively scene unfold before his very eyes. It was unlike any other town he had been to. People chattering, children playing, shop owners tending to their businesses very early in the morning. Yet still, he was not emotionally affected by this. He had long thrown out his emotions to be fit of becoming a nomad hunter. Unlike the people in this town, he did not have a home to call his own.

He checked his things to see if he still had supplies for the hunt. While in the middle of doing so, a vaguely familiar voice called out to him.

"Oi! Hiiragizawa! Long time no see, buddy. Any good catch lately?"

He looked up to see who it was calling him by his name. Waving excitedly at him was his good old friend Yamazaki Takashi.

"Yamazaki-kun. Good to see you here and still alive. I will be going to back in the woods in a while."

"Don't be hasty. I want to catch up with you for a bit before I leave town. Say, did you know that they have this myth about a ghost lady in the so-called forbidden forest south from here and happens to be disrupting the quiet evenings of this town with-"

Yamazaki was interrupted by a strong pinch on his ear. He knew it was his medic girlfriend, Chiharu Mihara. "My, my Yamazaki, when will you ever stop telling those lies?"

"The townspeople told me of the story-"

"Yamazaki-kun!" Chiharu was too annoyed to take notice of person before them who happened to be Eriol.

"Chiharu-san, it is a pleasure to meet you here." Eriol gave her a polite greeting in which she took notice of and greeted back politely as well.

"Hiiragizawa-kun, it's a nice to meet you here as well. What brings you here?"

Yamazaki was about to speak up but Chiharu glared at him thus making him decide to zip his mouth. Eriol smiled in amusement at the two of them. 'Interesting relationship, as always.'

"I happened to be near this town while I was on a hunt so I stopped by in the morning to grab some breakfast. I have to leave in a while."

"I see. But don't you want to stay a bit first to appreciate this beautiful and peaceful town?"

Eriol gave it a thought then replied, "I shall consider, Chiharu-san. Thank you."

* * *

She dipped her toes into a pool of fresh water where the secret waterfalls could be found. Only she knew of the place, the hermit of the forbidden forest. The cold sent chills down her spine making her quickly remove her feet from the water. She shook it off then, without removing her dress, dove in as gracefully as a swan would. She decided that if she immediately got in her body temperature would adjust to the cold faster than when she would slowly dip into the pool from the edge.

She surfaced and swam to the edge of the pool where she could rest on rocks to bask in the morning sun sifted by thick foliage in this dense forest. Her thoughts brought her back to that peaceful evening she was watching the reflection of the moon on the surface of her magic pond.

'A ripple,' she thought. Someone with strong magic got in her invisible barrier. Magicians had come and gone less frequently in the nearby town as the years passed. The number of people who chose to live and settle with an ordinary peaceful life without magical abilities increased threefold. Daily life became less interesting as well.

She had been to this fancy town nearby quite a few times. It was unlike any other town she had passed by on her journey to find a home to call her own without people forbidding her of her own happiness. She lived as a princess, a life most ladies in their kingdom secretly envy. Food, shelter, proper guidance, good education, gowns and jewelries every female could ever want. Yet, she was forbidden of many things especially that one thing she swore to never give up.

She closed her eyes and sighed. 'But it's over now.'

* * *

"What's the name of this town again?" A female hunter with auburn hair tied in pigtails and emerald eyes asked her male partner leaning on the trunk of a maple tree beside a fancy inn.

"Tomoeda," was the brown-haired swordsman's only reply. He had his arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed as though he were contemplating on some very important matters.

She smiled and thanked him. 'He may be too serious and quiet but really, he's a nice guy.' She justified in her own thoughts and giggled afterwards. The swordsman opened an eye and wondered what she was giggling about. He tried to look as uncaring as possible but he could not his suddenly reddened face.

"Sakura-chan, Li-kun! Over here!" Chiharu called out to the two people who were standing under the maple tree and waved cheerfully at them. She was with Yamazaki and Eriol who they met in the town square a little earlier in the morning.

"Chiharu-chan! We're coming over!" The female hunter waved back as cheerfully as Chiharu did then turned to the swordsman with a smile on her face. "Let's go, Li-kun!" She grabbed his arm and both ran towards their company.

"Sakura-chan! Look who we found."

"Sakura-san, Li Syaoran. It's nice to see both of you again." Eriol smiled as he greeted them both.

"Eriol-kun! Nice to see you too." Sakura smiled as well. She looked cheerful as ever.

"Hiiragizawa." Syaoran, on the other hand, seemed annoyed.

Their conversation went on with Eriol explaining that he was just getting breakfast and was about to leave when Yamazaki found him and decided he would stay for a while. Yamazaki tried to butt in with another of his tall tales but Chiharu glared at him then smacked him on the head. Syaoran just observed the bunch, snorting once in a while whenever Eriol tried to say impressive things. Sakura then suggested that they all spend some time in the fancy town of Tomoeda first before moving on to the next town. After all, they were in no hurry and they were finished with their jobs. All, with a little convincing from Sakura and Chiharu, agreed to the idea.

"Hooray! Let's start by having lunch first at that gourmet restaurant first. They have delicious-looking desserts and I would love to have some." Sakura provided another suggestion. She seemed ecstatic exploring this town.

"A definitely good choice, Sakura-chan! Let's go there, guys!" Chiharu grabbed Yamazaki's hand and led him to the restaurant. Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol simply followed the couple.

* * *

She awoke to the tweeting and chirping of the birds on the branches. She must have fallen asleep while in deep thought of her past. She already dried up and heat was beginning to burn her pale skin. Noon had always been her least favorite time of the day. The sun would be directly on top of everything else that it would get ten times hotter than other times of the day.

She sat up and got back in the water just to cool down herself a bit before heading back to her humble abode a few meters away from the waterfalls. She remembered once again that there could possibly be a person of strong magic in town.

She looked up to see the bright blue sky through the leaves.

"Sol."

* * *

**A/N:** Oh please, please, please leave a review to amuse me! I need encouragement from all of you who may have read this fic. I promise to get the next chapter up as soon as I can finish it. I'm working on it already. Hehe. XD


End file.
